


Art: Welcome Home

by eemamminy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemamminy/pseuds/eemamminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba lovingly greets his husband after a long day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kawaikunai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/gifts).



> My gift for kawaikunai for the DMMD Valentine's Day Exchange. :>


End file.
